


Time Is Running Out

by sheviner



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, adam/blake, bladam, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheviner/pseuds/sheviner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake were together for months, undeniable in love, they were so close that Adam thought that his dog, Frankie, liked Blake more than she liked him, but, things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first’s chapters are kind of a flashback to get to know what happened in Adam and Blake’s life before things changed. Please, be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language, I know this is no excuse but anyway...Sorry for any mistake you may see. This is a fictional story, created only for fun, I don’t own anything to the people mentioned in the story and I don’t mean to offend anyone with it.  
> Enjoy.

Summary Quote: ‘‘Adam let his eyes meet Blake’s again, somehow knowing exactly what his thinking. They had this ‘’thing’’, words just weren’t needed. Just by looking at his eyes, he knew what he was going to say.’’  
Chapter One - One Night Is Not Enough  
‘’Can I be more than this? This is all, this is all we ever were. At least I love enough to hurt. Enough to hurt. I play the fool, yeah, I play a losing game.’’  
(More Than This – Shane Mack)  
Adam had woken up hours ago but when his eyes had opened, he thought that maybe he was in heaven. He’s particular heaven with him. It doesn’t matter how long this was happening or how many times, he couldn’t get used to the fact that the guy sleeping next to him was all his.  
Maybe because he isn’t all yours, you have to share him with her.  
Even in his happiest moments, there it was, that voice inside his head, reminding him all the time that, it doesn’t matter how happy he made him, how incredible days like these were, when they got a chance to go to sleep and wake up next to each other, he still was married to her.  
He ignore that thought that insist in going through his mind, watching the sunlight, that came through the big window in front of his bed, touching his face and making he look even prettier, with his eyes closed, looking so calm, so relaxed, so in peace. Adam could feel that peace penetrating deep down inside him, shutting down all his negative thoughts, all his fear. In that moment, looking at Blake’s calm face, he wondered if he ever felt happier.  
‘’You’re staring.’’  
His voice was so low that for a moment Adam thought he had imagined it. Blake opened his eyes, looking at him with that lazy morning look, putting an arm around Adam’s waist and pulling him closer to his body.  
‘’I’m just…looking. Don’t get cocky, but, you are really beautiful, you know?’’  
‘’Yes, I’m aware of that fact, thank you very much.’’ Blake’s eyes closed again, with a smile in his face, enjoying the feel of Adam’s body so close. It wasn’t a rare thing, they we’re always close, always touching each other, even before they really got together, they already were strangely close to one another, but this, both of them in bed together, like a real couple, this didn’t happen has often how Blake would like to.  
‘’Asshole.’’ Adam couldn’t help the smile that went through his face, rolling his eyes, he moved a hand closer to Blake, exploring his face with a gentle touch, way more gentle that they usually were, but he didn’t care. He knew Blake felt the same. ‘’You know, now that you’re awake, you should really get a shower, you have a plane to catch in…’’ He turned his head to the clock next to the bed, checking the time. ‘’In two hours’’  
Adam let his eyes meet Blake’s again, somehow knowing exactly what he is thinking. They have this ‘’thing’’, words aren’t needed. Just by looking at his eyes, he knew what he was going to say. That was basically how they’re friendship had started, against all odds, The Voice brought them together. Those separated chairs making the ‘’eye-talk’’ something that only the two of them shared. ‘’And, yes, I will shower with you, no need to ask.’’  
He heard Blake laughing out loud, whispering a ‘’cocky rockstar’’ and taking his arms off him, stepping out of the bed. He saw him catching a pillow to throw at him, but Adam’s quickly reflexes helped him to avoid getting hit in the face with it. ‘’Hey, country boy! Do that again and no hot-bestfriend-in-the-shower-with-you’’  
‘’You know that you didn’t even gave me a good morning kiss, don’t you, jackass?’’ Blake licked his lips carefully, moving closer to the other side of the bed, were Adam was still lying, with his arms behind his head. His hair, even though he had been sleeping in the same bed that Blake, for the almost same amount of time, was perfect. Blake couldn’t help a smile when he imagined the state of his own hair, probably pointing in every direction possible. ‘’And you say I’m the beautiful one, look at you, I’m destroyed, you look ready to leave for a party…And you’re in your freaking pajamas. It’s disturbing how good you look, man, really.’’  
Adam felt his face turning red, he was used to being called beautiful and all, he was in a famous rock band, he used to date Victoria Secret’s models without even knowing they’re names, all of this and more without a single blink, but this country guy could make him blush like a little girl who just had a unexpected encounter with her first crush. And talking about disturbing…  
‘’Cut the bullshit, you’re just trying to get laid, I know you’’ Adam’s voice was a little bit weak, but he shot a cocky grin to his best friend, trying to take the attention away from his red face. He leans in Blake’s direction, moving the weight of his body to his elbows. ‘’Do you want a kiss, cowboy? Come and get it.’’  
Blake leaned in to his direction, hands flying to Adam’s waist, pulling him closer, almost lying him in the bed again, his lips brushing Adam’s and moving to his neck, licking the naked and hot peace of skin, hearing a surprise ‘’oh’’ come out of his best friend. He let a pleasure smile take count of his face when he felt Adam starting to breathe a little harder under him.  
His hands moving to his shoulders, sinking his nails in to the naked skin of Blake’s back and making him moan.  
Adam tugged his best friend from his waist, tumbling back against the bed, until Blake was lying fully on top of him, almost crushing him. Adam’s fingers wandered along the back of his head, rubbing his skull softly. He captures Blake’s mouth on a hungry, almost too desperate kiss and closes his eyes, trying to seize the taste of Blake. He suck in his best friend’s lips, his tongue entering and massaging Blake’s. He felt Blake move his hands in the direction of his boxers, trying to take away the piece of cloth that was still between them, but, with a sight Adam stopped him, his hands moving to meet Blake’s, taking hold of them.  
He rolls his eyes to the puppy look in Blake’s face, trying to hold his laugh ‘cause he knows that if he laughs, Blake will take that has an opportunity and will start to making out again. ‘’You know you have a plane to catch, it’s not my fault that you sleep like a dead man and loses the opportunity to have morning sex with the most hot guy in LA.’’  
‘’That’s ok, we can have morning sex in your huge bathroom.’’ He says, leaning to take hold of Adam’s mouth again but he moves away, smiling like a little kid that had done something bad and just got caught. Jesus, he fucking loves this guy. How can he be so hot?  
‘’C’mon, Adam. Don’t do this to me.’’  
‘’Oh God, you act like you and I haven’t spend all night on top of each other.’’ Adam says, moving his lips on the naked skin of Blake’s shoulders. He moves his mouth through his neck, giving small kisses in the area. ‘’You know I want to…’’  
His face brushes against Blake’s face slowly, his unshaved beard making him shiver. He let his mouth move close to his ear, sucking on his ear lobule, his voice low and provocative.  
‘’I want to…So bad.’’  
Blake moved him closer, pressing his body against his body, making Adam know that he was already going hard, just by that little talk of his. ‘’Hum, I see someone is already hard. I guess now you really could use a hand…’’ Adam says, moving his hand over his best friend growing erection, pulsing in his hand.  
Blake holds his breath, waiting for Adam’s next movements.  
Adam drop his voice, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard to, and moved his hand away, fast.

‘’Or a really cold shower.’’  
He would have laugh at Blake’s shocked face, but in a second he felt his body being lifted from the bed and shoved against the bigger man’s chest, his legs in his arms. Blake carried Adam to the bathroom in seconds, not even giving him time to associate what was happening when he release him onto his feet, already in the shower, turning on the hot water.  
‘’Your face now is priceless, princess’’ Blake had the audacity to say, laughing his ass off at Adam’s surprised face. He stepped in to the shower, dropping his boxers to the side and letting his hair and face get wet from the falling water. ‘’Payback is a bitch, hun?’’  
‘’I really hate, you know?’’ Adam tried to say, but he didn’t really mean it, not with Blake’s body getting all wet like this in front of him. He moved his face away from the water, so he could really see how hot Blake was. He was a tall man, embarrassing tall close to Adam. He basically only wearied the typical country clothes and even that way he was beautiful, but nothing was more beautiful than seeing him like this, pure and simple, naked. His body didn’t have an inch out of place, Adam’s body was fine, but he was younger and took care of himself, Blake was a country asshole who only knew how to drink and eat and nothing else. Of course, the ‘’farm work’’ gave him the muscles that most men wish day had, a natural kind of muscle, that scream strong to the wind.  
Oh, man, if people could only see him the way Adam saw…They wouldn’t say that Adam or any other man were the sex symbol of the generation. Actually, thank God they didn’t. This was a privilege for a few only. The V.I.P part of Blake Shelton and oh, he was the guest of honor to that party.  
‘’Ok, I will hate you after this. C’mere.’’


	2. Chapter Two - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake were together for months, undeniable in love, they were so close that Adam thought that his dog, Frankie, liked Blake more than she liked him, but, things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first’s chapters are kind of a flashback to get to know what happened in Adam and Blake’s life before things changed. Please, be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language, I know this is no excuse but anyway...Sorry for any mistake you may see. This is a fictional story, created only for fun, I don’t own anything to the people mentioned in the story and I don’t mean to offend anyone with it.   
> Enjoy.

Summary Quote: ‘’Will you tell me to go fuck myself if I told you that I, truly, already miss you?’’

“I know you and I are not about poems or other sentimental bullshit but I have to tell you, even the way you drink your coffee knocks me the fuck out.”  
(Clementine von Radics).  
‘’Stop it, Blake.’’ Why does he had to do that every time they had a long shower? He heard Blake laughing and raising an eyebrow to him, moving his hand to touch Adam’s hair again. ‘’Fuck. Leave my hair alone.’’   
‘’Why? Let me touch it.’’ Blake sad, his voice cracking with laughs. Adam couldn’t avoid laughing at his face. This man…Adam just couldn’t say no to him.  
‘’You’re ridiculous, you know?’’ He gave up, closing his eyes and leaning his face in Blake’s direction. Blake laughed again, pulling Adam closer to his body and running his hands through his hair.   
They spend a good 10 minutes that way, Adam just letting his thoughts wandering, absorbing the feeling of Blake’s body close to his, his hands running through his hair like he was a 5 year old girl. Adam loved to complain about it, but, he kind of loved when Blake did this. It felt so…Normal. Like he could do this for the rest of his life. This simple act gave him a feeling of security, like Blake was there for him and would take care of him. Like he didn’t really have to worry about anything.   
‘’I think this should be your new rockstar look.’’ Adam opened his eyes, seeing the big smile in his best friend’s face and turned to the mirror in front of them. His hair was…something. It looked like a nerd hairstyle, greasy and all.  
‘’Oh, hell no, Blake. You’re fucking dead if this shit doesn’t come out of my hair.’’ He screamed, moving away from Blake and running again into the shower, trying to wash away the mess that Blake did in his hair.  
‘’You’re such a little girl, Jesus.’’ Blake said, laughing like a little bitch, running his fingers to his own hair and rolling his eyes at Adam. ‘’I’m gonna get dressed and grab breakfast before I leave. Can I get you anything?’’  
He gave him the finger, with a sarcastic smile, but letting himself laugh of the situation once Blake had left the bathroom.  
-  
After washing all the shit away and putting on some decent clothes, he went down the stairs, finding his best friend eating alone in the kitchen. Blake had his back turned to Adam, so when Adam went behind his back, throwing his arms around Blake’s waist, he jumped.  
‘’Oh, it’s you. You scared me.’’ Blake said, turning his body in Adam’s direction. Adam tried to smile but he couldn’t manage it. Blake was leaving, they’re time together was over and it was obvious on his best friend’s face that the reality had fallen upon him too.   
He felt Blake’s hands grabbing his face and they’re lips touching. ‘’Hey, don’t do this. I can’t stay, you know that.’’  
‘’Yes, I do know that.’’ he sighed, his arms falling onto the sides of his body. He moved away from Blake, catching his keys and his phone, and with a deep breath turned asked. ‘’Are you good to go?’’  
‘’Yes, let me just catch my bag and we can go.’’  
-  
He had left Blake on the airport, left him free to go back to her one more time. He should have been used to that by now, but he wasn’t, every time he had to let Blake leave his arms, his bed, his house, every time it felt like a punch in the stomach. Every fucking time.  
He didn’t even know why he still did that. Why he let himself suffer that way without saying a word, without letting Blake know that he wanted him to stay, not just for a weekend or a week, for a whole month, for a year, for the rest of his life if it wasn’t too much to ask. But, it was. It was too much to ask because Blake had a home to go back to, a real life, where he would come home to his adorable wife and probably fuck her all night long like he did with him. And she would scram of pleasure, just like Adam did in his bed, screaming Blake’s name and making him come all over his body.   
Of course he couldn’t talk to Blake about his jealousy; they didn’t talk about that kind of stuff. They loved each other, it was obvious to both of them, but talking about leaving his wife for Adam? Coming out to the whole world? Nope, they didn’t talk about that.   
Adam looked to his phone, lying dead in the bed next to him in the exact moment a text message from Blake was received. It made his heart jump.   
‘’Will you tell me to go fuck myself if I told you that I, truly, already miss you?’’  
He smiled, imagining the stupid face that Blake was doing, staring at his phone in the lobby of the airport waiting for Adam’s response.   
‘’Yes.’’   
He slapped his forehead, writing another text.  
‘’I miss you too.’’  
‘’I wish I could stay, you know that, don’t you?’’  
Adam wished that his best friend was here, lying in bed with him so he could punch his stupid beautiful face for making he feel this way.   
‘’It doesn’t change the fact that you can’t stay.’’  
This time it took longer to get the answer from Blake.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’  
‘’Nothing.’’  
Shit. Why he was such a little bitch? Why he could just say ‘’I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me.’’  
‘’Yeah…Right. And I’m not a fan of cowboy boots and beer. I’m calling you right now’’  
The exact moment that the text was received, the phone rang, Adam rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.   
‘’I’m telling her. Tonight.’’   
He felt his heart sinking and jumping at the same time. Blake had really said what he thought he just said or was he going really crazy? He couldn’t find his voice to answer fast enough and heard a sight from the other side of the line.  
‘’Talk to me, Adam.’’  
‘’W-why?’’ Shit. Fuck. What was he doing? The man of his life was telling him he was going to tell his wife about their relationship and he tried to talk him out of it. Fuck, you’re an idiot, Levine. ‘’I mean, why now?’’  
‘’Why not? Right now will be as good as any other time, all I need to know is...’’ He heard Blake’s voice getting lower. ‘’Do you want me? Do you want to…do this?’’  
‘’YES’’ He practically screamed to the phone and heard Blake laugh on the other side, relived. ‘’I do. I mean, yes. I want I do this.’’  
‘’Yeah, I got you the first time, baby.’’   
Baby. Blake just called him baby. Baby. This was, by far, the most romantic thing they ever said to each other. His stomach was twisting and his smile was so big that he felt like his face was going to explode and his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all like my Shevine fic and again I'm sorry for my stupid english mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3 – Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake were together for months, undeniable in love, they were so close that Adam thought that his dog, Frankie, liked Blake more than she liked him, but, things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys…Please, be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language, I know this is no excuse but anyway…Sorry for any mistake you may see. This is a SHEVINE fictional story. (Pls, im sooo sorry if there is any mistakes, sorry.). This is the last ”flashback” to get to know what happened in Adam and Blake’s life before things changed.
> 
> So, I was excited with the coments of the lovely Soyli so I had to writed a little bit more. So sorry if this let you sad, Soyli. I’m really happy you like my fic. Thank you.

I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like a summer rain  
I cannot compete with you  
He talks about you in his sleep  
There is nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Well I could easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me jolene  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
But I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do

 

Summary Quote: ‘’I didn’t realize I was missing something until the moment I…kissed him.’’  
‘’Can we really talk now?’’  
This was the fifth time he tried to talk to her after telling her everything about his relationship with Adam. Things got really…fucked up when he told her, at first, he thought he only dreamed with telling her, because she didn’t react in any way, and then she went crazy. She got up and started to scream and throw things at him, everything thing she could catch, even her shoe.  
Then, the tears. This was the scariest of them all, seeing his wife, his only love for years, crying in front of him like this, without any shame, without any hope.  
After only a few minutes, she stood up and ran upstairs, locking herself in the room where they used to sleep together, a happy couple.  
And now, Blake was standing outside the door, like a puppy begging to come in. He had cried so much that his eyes were about to jump out of his face and run away. He could hear her crying trough the door. It was like being punched in the face several times by The Hulk.  
He tried one more time. ‘’Please, let’s talk. Let me explain this to you. Please.’’  
He heard the steps coming closer to the door and then the click of the key unlocking it. He let himself in, his eyes trying to ignore the mess that the room was; it looked like a hurricane had been there.  
He moved closer, sitting by her side in the bed. He couldn’t make his eyes move to hers.  
‘’Explain.’’ They eyes finally meeting when she spoke and Jesus, it hurts. He needed a drink. A strong one. ‘’How did it all began?’’  
‘’Do I sound like a jerk with I told you that I really don’t know?’’ He took a deep breath, trying to focus only on the story he was about to tell. ‘’Cheating on you was, by far, the hardest thing I ever did and I know people say that it happens because something is missing in the relationship you have, because the other person got lazy, because the other person didn’t care about you anymore or any of that bullshit, that didn’t happen to me, to us. I didn’t realize I was missing something until the moment I…kissed him.’’  
They both took a deep breath in that moment, avoiding eye contact. Blake fixed his eyes in his shoes. His eyes burning and his head spinning.  
‘’I struggled for so long, so long. I tried to fight it, I really did. First, I trough that maybe that was ok, you know, it’s only a real hard sexual attraction between friends, but, I didn’t fade away with time, as we both hopped it would. It got stronger, deeper and irreplaceable.’’ He ran his fingers through his face, trying to stay focus, to stop the tears that were burning his eyes to drop. ‘’I’m feeling like an total asshole for saying this to you but you have to know, this have to be clear to you, if I could go back in time, I would. Hurting you…It hurts me too, believe me. But…I can’t. We can’t go back. We can’t undo the thing that we did.’’  
‘’So, what are you two going to do now?’’ She asked, wiping a tear away.  
Blake closed his eyes, dropping his face into his hands. ‘’I don’t know.’’  
After a long silence, he said ‘’I guess, we’re going to try to work things out between the two of us. I have to try. I have to give Adam a chance.’’  
-  
He was staring at the phone with a shocked face, he still couldn’t believe she had calling him. He sat in his bed, replaying the phone call over and over again, trying to process the reality I her words, the hole in his heart, trying to stop the feeling that all the happiness he ever felt had been taken away from him.  
If Blake’s wife was calling, it was probably to tell him that he better run and hide because she was going to hunt him down and kill him if her bare hands.  
Ok, breathe, Levine. Man up. Pick up the phone.  
‘’Hello.’’ His voice was shaky and weak, he was a fucking coward. Screwing her husband was ok, but answering the fucking phone like a man? Nope.  
‘’I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. I…I don’t blame you, Adam. It might be ridiculous, but I really don’t blame you..or him. I know that must have been hard, for both of you, and I care about Blake more than anything in the world so nothing can make me really hate him. And..’’ He heard her sight in the other side of the line. ‘’That’s why I’m calling. I know you. Blake knows you too but somehow he just can’t see thing the way I see it, so I’m telling you this and I want you to hear me. You want him now, that you can’t really have him. You want him that this whole story is a secret, that this whole ‘’relationship’’ of yours its only sex and sex and a little more sex, but if he do this, if he comes out to the whole world about you, he loses everything, Adam. He loses his music, which he work so much to get. He loses a marriage, a solid marriage. He might even lose his family. Just…Let him go. Let him come back to me, we can fix this, he will forget you with time and you will move on like you always do. Your desire for him is really something worth losing everything Blake ever worked for?’’  
She was right. She was totally right. He was a disease in Blake’s life, not because they he was a guy that had fallen in love with another guy, but because he was a guy that had fallen in love with Blake Shelton. Country star. Married man. And he was destroying everything Blake had worked for, everything he heard Blake talk about for hours, if the two of them came out to the world, it would be the end of Blake’s carrier, Blake’s marriage, Blake’s happiness.  
He couldn’t do that to him, to his best friend, to the only real love of his life. He knew what he had to do, he had to make Blake hate him. He had to make him regret wanting to be with him in the first place. He knew that if he only said those things to Blake he would ignore him, Blake is an idiot, and Miranda was right, he would forget about Adam as soon as he went back to the country side with her.  
Adam let his head fall into his hands and the tears roll free from his eyes.  
Things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.


	4. Chapter 4 – Love/Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake were together for months, undeniable in love, they were so close that Adam thought that his dog, Frankie, liked Blake more than she liked him, but, things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.

Maybe, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

**And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**

Maybe, I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

And hung me on a line

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**

 

Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he doesn't really understand

                                                                                                                                                                                                      (Maybe I'm Amazed - Paul McCartney)

**Summary Quote:** ‘’You know what I’m talking about. We can’t do this anymore, Blake. You have to go back to your wife, your family, your life.’’

‘’My life is right here, w _ith you_.’’

                                                                                                              **Chapter 4**

‘’Adam? I’m home.’’ He said, entering the dark house. Funny, he though Adam would be at home. He kind of hoped that they could have dinner together and he could tell him about his conversation with **her** , he wanted to tell him that they could be together now, really together, like a normal couple.

He opened the door to Adam’s room and his heart almost stopped when he saw his best friend sitting alone in the dark, his back turned to him,  and a half empty bottle of tequila in his hands.  His body tensed. Adam was not the type to sit still in a dark corner, especially on a night where Blake would be at home.

 When I look at you

You look through me

Like I'm not even there

I try not to give up, to be strong but

I'm afraid to say I'm scared

I can't find the place

Your heart is hiding

I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting

 

 

‘’Adam?’’ He asked again, afraid to move closer to him and scare him or something. ‘’Is everything ok?’’. He saw Adam nod, still without looking at him. ‘’What’s going on?’’

‘’Nothing.’’

This time, Blake moved closer, touching Adam’s shoulders with his big hands. He felt Adam’s body tremble and move away from his touch. ‘’I’m tire, I’m going to bed.’’

‘’No. Stop. What’s going on, Adam?’’

He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to get away from all this cold that was Adam’s words.

 ‘’I already said that nothing is going on. Dammit, leave me alone, Blake.’’

He watched his best friend move away from him, his mouth open with surprise. What the hell was going on with him? He was supposed to be happy, he thought Adam would be happy to be with him for real.

_Oh._

Maybe it was it, maybe the rock star only wanted him when he couldn't get him. Maybe... _his feeling had changed_. No. Stop it, Blake. Feelings don’t change like that. _Stop being so damn insecure, you’re a grown man._

Baby I love you

Don't want to lose you

Don't make me let you go

Took such a long time

For me to find you

Don't make me let you go

 

‘’Why? What did I do this time?’’ He asked, moving closer to Adam again. This time, Adam looked inside his eyes and Blake felt his heart break with that look. It wasn’t a happy look; it wasn’t even a tired or angry look… Adam was sad. Really sad. Whatever had made Adam stay that way, was hurting Blake too. ‘’ _Baby_. Talk to me. Please.’’

Baby I'm begging please

And I'm down here on my knees

I don't want to have to set you free

Don't make me

 

His best friend sighted, turning his look away from him and closing his eyes.  ‘’I can’t.’’

‘’You can’t what? Can’t tell me? Why?’’ He held his hand, trying to demonstrate that he could trust him. He was, above all, his best friend. He always would be.

‘’No, Blake, I can’t do _this_ anymore.’’ His voice was like a whisper, his eyes gesturing to their hands together.

‘’What? What are you talking about?’’ He didn’t move his hands away, but somehow it didn’t felt the same. Holding Adam’s hands like that, when he was talking that way, like Blake was just a thing that he had got tired to play with.

‘’You know what I’m talking about. We can’t do this anymore, Blake. You have to go back to your wife, your family, your life.’’

‘’My life is right here, w _ith you_.’’ He leaned into him, sealing they’re lips together. He heard Adam sigh when they’re lips touch, he felt the warm of his body close to his and for just a second, he felt hope. Hope that this was all a misunderstood, that Adam was drunk and saying shit just to get him scared and they were going to be just fine, but then, Adam pushed him away, and _he knew_. In that moment, looking into his eyes, he knew it was really over. Adam was really trying to end things. He was trying to break up with him when they didn't even really started at all.

What if when I'm long gone

It dawns on you

You just might want me back?

Let me make myself clear

If I leave here

It's done; I'm gone, that's that

 

‘’Don’t do this, Adam.’’ He got up on his feet, moving away, moving away from that moment, from his rejection. ‘’We were ok, weren’t we? What made you…change your mind like that?’’

‘’Reality. You and I, Blake? Really? It would never work in the ‘’real world’’. It’s not meant to happen, you know it.’’

‘’What the hell, Adam? You fucking told me you wanted to be with me. **You** told me that.’’ He heard his best friend move away from the bed, walking to the place he was sitting earlier in the dark and grabbing his bottle of tequila and taking a long sip.

‘’Yes. I did, _but I do have the tendency to say many things that I don’t really mean to_.’’

‘’So you were lying to me?’’

You carry my love around

Like it's a heavy burden

Well I'm about to take it back

Are you sure it's worth it?

 

 

 ''Yes. I never wanted to be with you like this. It was fun, but I never wanted a relationship, you just think you know me but you really don't. I don't do this relationship thing, especially not with another guy. Go back to your life, country boy, there's nothing for you here.''

 

Baby I love you

Don't want to lose you

Don't make me let you go

 

Don't make me

Stop loving you

 

Don't make me

Stop needing you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language, I know this is no excuse but anyway...Sorry for any mistake you may see. This is a fictional story, created only for fun, I don’t own anything to the people mentioned in the story and I don’t mean to offend anyone with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments, I love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5- Falling To Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake were together for months, undeniable in love, they were so close that Adam thought that his dog, Frankie, liked Blake more than she liked him, but, things were changed now, Adam had opened his eyes to see the reality…Being with Adam had too many costs for Blake, many more that he could handle, that he was supposed to handle. Love wasn’t supposed to be like this. He has to go. He has to leave Blake. He has to stop his life from falling apart right in front of Adam’s eyes. This has to be the end.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

 (Breakeven – The Script)

**Summary Quote:  '' He saw the number,  _his_  name shinning in the screen and he felt his heart stop.  _Adam was calling. Adam was calling him. Adam was calling him after two months.''_**

 I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore

I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore

I don't know what it's like to land

And not race to your door

I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore

 

Two months. Two whole, torturing, months. This was how long Blake did not see him, did not speak with him. He missed every little thing, Adam’s perfume intoxicating his senses, his face smiling at him in the morning, his kisses, his body...But, the worst of all was that he had spend two months without his best friend, without the only person that could really understand him, that could make him smile even is his worst days, that could make him get his ass out of home and go do something that wasn’t lying in his bed, drinking whiskey and remembering the past. And that was the biggest problem, Adam was now his past.

 _Fuck._ He said, punching the wheel of his truck, resting his head against his hands. It was the third time this week that he drove to Adam’s house, just to stop the car in front of his house for hours, trying to muster the strength to get out and try to talk to him, but in the end, he just end up driving to the closest bar and buying a bottle of whiskey and running back home like a scared boy.

It was so hard to live in this city without him. Actually, it was incredibly hard to do anything without him. His memory cheated on him again, taking him back to _that_ moment.

_You and I, Blake? Really? It would never work in the ‘’real world’’. It’s not meant to happen, you know it.’’_

_‘’What the hell, Adam? You fucking told me you wanted to be with me. **You** told me that.’’ He heard his best friend move away from the bed, walking to the place he was sitting earlier in the dark and grabbing his bottle of tequila and taking a long sip._

_‘’Yes. I did, but I do have the tendency to say many things that I don’t really mean to.’’_

_‘’So you were lying to me?’’_

_''Yes. I never wanted to be with you like this. It was fun, but I never wanted a relationship, you just think you know me but you really don't. I don't do this relationship thing, especially not with another guy. Go back to your life, country boy, there's nothing for you here.''_

He felt the tears burning his eyes again, making his head hurt like hell. After that night, Blake called _her_ and flew back to his hometown. He tried to stay there, tried to forget about Adam and the nights they spend together, tried to forget the way he kissed him, making Blake’s body melt and his knees tremble. He tried to forget the way he looked at him, making him feel like he was the most important person in the room. He tried to forget _his words._ He tried to forget everything about LA. He tried with all his heart, with all his strength, and somehow it wasn’t enough.

After two weeks he was back in LA, back in that damn city where Adam lived happily, like nothing has ever happened.

I'm gonna steer clear

Burn up in your atmosphere

I'm gonna steer clear

Cus I'd die if I saw you

I'd die if I didn't see you there

 

Every time he stepped out of home, dozens of paparazzi followed him, asking about _her,_ about Adam, about everything he didn’t want to talk about. Every time he walked in to the places they had been together, a part of him hopped to see him, hopped to just take a look at him, and another part of him would die if he saw him.

He sat on his bed, turning on the TV and switching channels until he found something that he could pay attention to. Unfortunately, he found something that held his attention.

Where ever I go

What ever I do

I wonder where I am in my relationship to you

 

Where ever you go

Where ever you are

I watch your life play out in pictures from afar

 

It was one of those gossip shows about celebrities and incredible as it sound, they were talking about him and his now _ex-wife_ , he still hadn’t gotten used to call her that.

They talked about how it had been horrible for the country world to witness a wedding so beautiful like theirs end that way, without explanation on the part of Blake.

And once again, to Blake’s surprise, they put a picture of Adam beside his, with a caption in red saying ‘ **’Adam Levine could be the culprit of the end of that relationship**?''. They began to show several pictures of Adam and Blake together at parties, in markets, in Starbucks buying Adam coffee because they had spend all night awake in bed, talking and laughing and kissing. They looked so happy in those pictures, like nothing could ever come between them.

The presenter's voice filled his ears, saying that after months, Adam had finally said something about his supposed best friend and the video of him appeared. _He was so beautiful_. Fuck. Focus. What is he saying?

_''We're friends. Blake is just dealing with his own problems right now.''_

His voice hit Blake like a punch, making his stomach ache and roll. Jesus, how could only his voice do this with Blake?

The woman said something else, which Adam responded with an eye roll and a cocky look.

_'' No, I'm not dating Blake Shelton.''_

It was enough, Blake said, he turned off the TV and tried to take his mind away from Adam, away from his failed marriage. The tears came without his permission, rolling all over his face like he was a little baby crying for his mother.

Where ever you go

Where ever you are

I watch your pretty life play out in pictures from afar

 

                                                                                                                                    -

He didn’t even know how long it had been since he turned off the TV and just lay down on his bed in the dark, crying himself to sleep. He heard his phone ring somewhere between the blankets and started to look for it, a part of him stupidly hoping that _maybe, just maybe, it would be him._

He saw the number, _his_ name shinning in the screen and he felt his heart stop.

_Adam was calling. Adam was calling him. Adam was calling him after two months._

He tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath again and again. Keep calm, Blake. Just relax.

 _‘’Hello’’ He answered._  

                                                                                                                                       -

                                                                    -

**_-  Adam’s POV –_ **

Another shot of whisky please bartender

Keep it coming til I don't remember at all

How bad it hurts when you're gone 

 

He was sitting in the bar in his hotel room for hours now, trying to drown the feeling that had been killing him slowly in the past two months. It's been two months since he had talked to Blake, two months since he heard his voice, that he felt his strong hands holding and touching his body. Two months without Blake and his life had turned into a big nothing. Sure, he got out. Sure, he had sex with one or two models out there and the magazines would kill to know if they would be the future ‘’Mrs. Levine''.

But nothing could compare to what he felt when he was with Blake, even in secret, they shared so much in the days that they were together that no one could compare to him.

No matter how many women he slept with, how many parties he went or how many shots of tequila he took at the bar of his hotel, he just couldn’t forget _that_ night, his words and how bad they made him feel, seeing the _love of his life_ walk out the door of his house and go away from him forever.

_‘’Why? What did I do this time?’’ He asked, moving closer to Adam again. This time, Adam decided to look inside Blake’s eyes. He didn’t planned to show him how sad he was, how broke he was, but when those blue eyes met his, he knew that somehow Blake had seen it. He thought that maybe Blake would know that his wife called him and he would say that she was wrong, that he trusted Adam and they could make this work, but he heard his voice pleading again. ’’Baby. Talk to me. Please.’’_

_He sighted, turning his look away from Blake and closing his eyes. ‘’I can’t’’. Please, get what I’m trying to say and end this fast. It’s better for both of us._

_He wanted to sleep, he was starting to get an earlier hangover from all the tequila he drank while he waited Blake come home, sitting alone in his room thinking about the better way to lie to the only person that could almost see through his soul._

_‘’You can’t what? Can’t tell me? Why?’’ He felt Blake holding his hand; he knew what he was trying to say with that, he was trying to make sure that Adam knew that he could trust him, that he was his best friend. I know, he wanted to say, I know and I love you and I don’t want to let you go…but I have to._

_‘’No, Blake, I can’t do this anymore’’_

He tried to hide the tears that were burning his eyes and called the waiter, asking for another shot. ‘’Another and keep it coming until I don’t remember my own name.’’

  
Turn the music up a little bit louder

Just gotta get past the midnight hour

Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard

Who am I kidding?

I know what I'm missing

 

_‘’What? What are you talking about?’  Adam could almost feel the hurt in his voice. It almost made him give up, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t play with Blake’s happiness and if what he needed to be happy forever was a little bit of hurt from Adam, he would do it, even if it hurt in him more than it will hurt Blake._

_‘’You know what I’m talking about. We can’t do this anymore, Blake. You have to go back to your wife, your family, your life.’’ Please, please, listen to me, Blake. Please._

_‘’My life is right here, with you.’’ Blake leaned into his direction, sealing they’re lips together before Adam could react. He let a sigh come out when they’re lips touched, feeling Blake’s body close to his like that was too much. Just for a second, Adam let it happen, he let their lips stay like that, their bodies close and touching, and then the second was over. Adam pushed him away and when he looked into Blake’s eyes he knew that he had got the message. He knew that Adam wasn’t kidding._

_God, how long this is going to take? Adam asked himself, feeling the tears begging to get out of his eye and ruin all his act of playing it cool._

I had my heart set on you

But nothing else hurts like you do

Who knew that love was so cruel

 

_‘’Don’t do this, Adam. We were ok, weren’t we? What made you change your mind like that?’’_

_Your wife. Your wife called me and told me how much of a jackass I am for ruining your god damn life, Blake._

_‘’Reality. You and I, Blake? Really? It would never work in the ‘’real world’’. It’s not meant to happen, you know it.’’_

_He really needed a shot of tequila right now, it was the only thing that could make him keep going. He was such a bad liar, he was so surprised that Blake was believing all this bullshit he was throwing at him without even hearing himself._

_‘’What the hell, Adam? You fucking told me you wanted to be with me. You told me that’’_

_He got up on his feet, moving away from the bed and walking to the place he was sitting earlier in the dark and grabbing the bottle of tequila, taking a long sip that burned his throat._

_‘’Yes, I did, but I do have the tendency to say many thing that I don’t really mean to.’’_

_‘’So you were lying to me?’’_

_He knew that if he said yes, it was all over. Blake would never forgive him for lying to him, for playing him like a toy. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst thing he would ever say. Preparing himself for making his best friend hate him._

_‘’Yes. I never wanted to be with you like this. It was fun, but I never wanted a relationship, you just think you know me but you really don’t. I don’t do this relationship thing, especially not with another guy’’ He looked into his eyes, knowing that this was the time. He had to make him believe. ‘’Go back to your life, country boy, there’s nothing for you here.’’_

And I

Waited and waited so long

For someone to never come home

I'm just a fool

  
I said that I don't care

I'd walk away whatever

And I tell myself we were bad together

But that's just me trying to move on

Without you

 

He knew he was making a scene in the bar, crying like a baby and he also knew that probably someone would call the paparazzi and he would be in the cover of a magazine tomorrow looking like hell, but right now he didn’t even care. He turned his head to the TV and laughed like a crazy person when he saw the gossip show talking about Blake. They got to be shitting me.

They were taking about Blake’s marriage and how bad they divorce was hitting in the country community and shit.

 _Wait. What?_ Blake got a divorce?

He tried to focus his drunken eyes on the TV, trying to process the words and understand them. A photo of his face was put side by side with Blake’s photo with a caption in red saying ‘ **’Adam Levine could be the culprit of the end of that relationship**?''.

Adam got up, trying hard not to make a even bigger scene, but he tripped on his own feet, falling down on the floor, the only thing he manage to say before passing out was a word. One name.

_‘’Blake.’’_

 

 

I'm just a fool

 

For holding on to something that

Is never ever gonna come back

I can't accept that it's lost

 

I should have let it go

Held my tongue

Keep my big mouth shut

Cause now everything's so wrong

I'm thrown

 

I'm just a fool

A fool for you

I'm just a fool

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic and English isn’t my first language, I know this is no excuse but anyway...I'm really sorry for any mistake you may see. This is a fictional story, created only for fun, I don’t own anything to the people mentioned in the story and I don’t mean to offend anyone with it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments, I love you all.
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6- Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’How…how did I end up here?’’  
> ‘’You passed out on the hotel bar and the bartender said you were calling for me, so he took your phone and…well, called me.’’

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_(Stay - Rihanna)_

_  
_

** Summary Quote **

****

**_‘’How…how did I end up here?’’_**

****

**_‘’You passed out on the hotel bar and the bartender said you were calling for me, so he took your phone and…well, called me.’’_ **

 

 

Adam felt his eyes burning; his head hurt like a motherfucker, his body felt like shit. He felt like shit. He gathered all his forces and opened his eyes. Fuck. Why this room is so bright? What the fuck?

He slowly moved his head to take a look around the room and…

Wait. I _know_ this place. Where am I?

Think, Levine, think. You were at the hotel bar, drinking your ass off, as always, and then you saw the news of Blake’s marriage and you passed out. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I passed out on the middle of the hotel bar. Shit. Fuck.

But, if I passed out on the hotel, how can I be in…

_Blake’s house._

Somehow, he just knew it. This was Blake’s guest room, he had crashed in this room a couple times before the two of them... **No!** You can’t think about it. At least, not now. You need to know what the fuck you are doing in Blake’s house.

In that exact moment he heard Blake’s loud footsteps getting closer to the room and he lied down fast, making his head hurt, and tried to fake sleep.

He heard the door open and Blake getting closer to the bed, trying his best to make his way in silence, but he was just to big to be smooth.

His smell...Oh, fuck, his smell hitting Adam like a punch in the stomach. He missed Blake so much.

He felt Blake’s hand touching his back, his fingers drawing the line of his spine, it was so soft, it barely really touched Adam, but after this whole time without feeling his touch, this was almost too intimate.

Blake sighed, moving his hand away from him. Adam had to bit his lips to stop himself from letting a moan go.

‘ _’Adam_ ’’

He couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much, just hearing his name in Blake’s voice was too much to handle after all this time. He turned his body in Blake’s direction, making him jump a little in surprise but not moving away, and they’re eyes connected for the first time in what felt like years.

Adam almost closed his eyes in the second he saw Blake’s face. How can someone look so good and so destroyed at the same time? Just by looking in his eyes, Adam could tell he had been crying, and he felt his eyes beginning to burn, but he couldn’t move away, he was petrified by those sad blue eyes.

This wasn’t how Blake was supposed to look by now, he was supposed to be happy and Adam knew he wasn’t. He could almost touch the hurt that Blake’s eyes showed to him.

‘’Blake’’

The word had barely left his lips when _his_ lips covered Adam’s. His whole body tensed up immediately, his eyes running shut so hard that he felt tears coming.

It was almost crazy, the way kissing Blake felt _so right_ , simple like breathing and at the same time so complicated, kissing him makes his heart beat fast, his body itches for Blake’s body but his mind keeps telling him to back away.

_But, to hell with his mind._

All he could feel was Blake’s hands on him. The feeling of his hands upon his skin. The feeling of his hands touching him in all the places that Blake knew it made him break. His body rocking against his. He needed Blake so much. Adam tried to make a move but when he raised his hand to touch Blake’s face, he was gone.

He pushed Adam away from him, moving until his back was touching the wall.

They stared at each other for minutes that felt like hours, at least for Adam, and when he decided to open his fucking mouth to finally break the silence, Blake’s voice filled his ears.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’For what? Kissing me? That’s ok, it’s not like we never did this before.’’ Adam said, running his fingers through his messy hair. ‘’How…how did I end up here?’’

‘’You passed out on the hotel bar and the bartender said you were calling for me, so he took your phone and…well, called me.’’

 

Oh, great! He was fucking calling for Blake Shelton when he passed out, could you be any more ridiculous, Levine?

‘’I’m sorry for that. You shouldn’t have bothered.’’ He said, but in the exact moment the words came out of his mouth he knew he was being ridiculous. Blake did him a favor and he was being a jackass about it. But, when he looked into Blake’s eyes, he didn’t expect to find him so upset about it.

‘’What? Do you think I wouldn’t come? Do you think I would let you there? I’m not you, Adam, I can’t be that cold with someone.’’

Adam sighed for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. He was tired, he just wanted to go home, to forget all about this shit. ‘’I know. I’m sorry. I’m just…tired.’’ He rose from the bed, standing in front of Blake and trying not to look away from his fucking blue eyes. ‘’I’m gonna go.’’

He walked towards the door, holding it half open, but his feet just didn’t want to move.

He tried to stop himself from saying his next words, he knew it would lead to nothing, but he just had to know.

‘’It is true?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You and her.’’ He closed his eyes, holding the door so tight that his hands were starting to hurt. ‘’Did you really…you really divorced?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Why?’’ His voice was almost a whisper.

‘’Because I don’t love her anymore, at least not as I love you.’’

 

Then he felt it, the feeling growing bigger, taking over his brain, squeezing his heart and letting him out of breath.

Adam moved away from the door and crashed against Blake’s body. Adam had both of his hands pinned on either side of Blake’s face and he was kissing him hard this time. Kissing him and trying to show him that he wanted him, that he was a idiot for letting him go, but, unfortunately Blake didn’t get it, he got hold of Adam’s wrists and moved away, just a little, but it was enough to make the point.

 

Blake’s blue eyes met Adam’s dark ones.  ‘’You can’t just do that, Adam.’’ Blake said, coldly. ‘’You can’t show up here after all this time and ask me if I got a divorce. You can’t kiss me like that, and I know I kissed you first but, goddamit Adam…you have no idea how this make me feel.’’

 ‘’I never stopped loving you.’’

‘’W-What?’’

‘’I was trying to make you happy, I thought…’’ He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. ‘’I thought that you would be happy with her. I thought that she was the one and that I was just standing in the way and making you confused so I lied to you. I told you I never really wanted to be with you when in reality all I **ever** wanted was to be with you.’’

He tried to kiss Blake again, but he moved his face away, letting Adam’s wrists free.

‘’So what? You thought that lying to me, that breaking up with me and not bothering to answer any of my calls all this time, would drive me back to my sane mind and I would go back home and be happy ever after with her?’’

‘’Yes. I know I’m an idiot but I guess I just thought that I wasn’t good enough to make you happy.’’ Adam said, his voice breaking.

‘ _’And you’re not_.’’ Blake’s voice was cold, much colder that Adam had ever heard. His face was almost disgusted, like Adam made him nauseated. ‘’If you were good enough for me you would have know that I love you, that I didn’t fucking wanted anything or anyone except you. You are an idiot.’’

‘’Blake, just lis-‘’ Blake moved away from him, walking  towards the door and holding it open.

‘’Leave. Now. Just leave, Adam.’’

He didn’t even notice or cared about the tears dripping down his face now. He looked one more time into Blake’s eyes, making sure that there wasn’t anything he could do to make him change his mind, and left.

He had to getter all his strength to walk down the stairs without falling in his face, and when he finally got to his car, he let it all out. He screamed so loud that he probably had fucked up his voice, but he didn’t care, fuck his voice, fuck Blake and fuck everything.

 He let his mind on auto-pilot while driving himself back home.

                                                                                      -

_Toc toc. Toc toc._

 

What the fuck was that sound? He tried to ignore it one more time, burying his head under the white pillow. A few good minutes pass in silence before the fucking sound comes again, louder this time, whoever was making that sound wouldn’t go away.

_Toc toc. Toc toc._

Adam sighs and open his eyes, looking around and noticing just now that he slept on the couch. Fuck. It was still dark outside, he could tell just by looking out of the window and with another sigh he walked his way through the door, opening it and almost getting a heart attack.

Blake Shelton was standing in his doorway.

_Blake Shelton was here._

He didn’t had much of a time to focus on anything because the moment they’re eyes met, Blake was kissing him, pushing him back against the wall.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Blake said in his ear. ‘’I divorced her because I couldn’t pretend that you meant nothing to me. I couldn’t live with her, sleep with her and not think about you. You’re the only one I want.’’ He said, looking deep into Adam’s eyes, trying to show him that he wasn’t kidding, that this was the truth, his hands gripping his hips tightly.  ‘’I love you, Adam.’’ And leaning in to kiss Adam again.

‘’Say that again.’’ Adam said, smiling into the kiss, his hands wandering all over Blake’s body.

‘’I.’’ Blake’s lips half kissed, half bite his neck, his tongue licking and sucking and obviously it would leave a big red mark, but he didn’t care. ‘’Love’’ his hands slowly moving to take hold of his ass and making him moan. ‘’You.’’ They’re lips met again, they’re tongues fighting each other for the power.

They started to walk themselves up stairs, trying hard to keep the kissing and touching going, but once they entered Adam’s bedroom, they were gone. In seconds, clothes were all gone and they’re naked bodies were touching after so long, sweat covering their skin and the only sound in the room was their heavy breaths and loudly moans.

After they were completely satisfied, they laid down, facing each other, eyelids heavy.

The comfortable silence surrounding them, calming they’re heartbeats. They look at each other for what seems like forever and all Adam could think about was how much he had missed this, this moments were all he cared about was Blake, this moments were his whole world was just this room, with him.

Adam smiled, his heart filling if joy and happiness, something that he had almost forget how it felt after all this time without Blake.

 ‘’What are you smiling about?’’ Blake said, tightening his grip around his waist and pulling him closer to his body.

‘’I love you.’’ He said, linking their fingers together on his hips, pulling Blake into another kiss, a calm one this time, only to show him that he made the right choice by coming here, showing him that he was all ever wanted.

He watches as Blake’s close his eyes, a smile on his face, and let his eyes close too, sure that his smile was  even bigger than Blake’s.

He was **home** , finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, the last chapter is here, it's awfull, I know, I'm just so dumb and stupid and but I swear I tried to make it good. I wasn't going to finish it, but, you guys are so fucking cute that I had to. Thank you so much for reading this, it made me really happy, and thank you so much for all of you that wanted to help me and all.  
> One last time, I'm so sorry for any english mistakes.  
> This was great, guys, keep on writing Shevine fanfics beucase they're all awesome and I love you all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> One more time, I'm really sorry for any english mistakes. :/


End file.
